The goal of this phase of the project is to: 1) refine the ultrasonographic criteria so that non-palpable breast cancers can be detected, 2) reduce the volume of data that has to be recorded, read and analyzed by improved methods of tumor localization, 3) to develop the algorithms for digital analysis of the acoustic texture of tissues. Digital data compression, image enhancement, on-line signal processing, alternate display techniques and the feasibility of computer sorting are to be explored to solve these problems. All B-mode ultrasonography and X-ray computerized axial tomography share these problems so that the solutions developed in this research program have universal application for cancer detection throughout the body. An ultrasound mammography study we have already conducted has shown that palpable scirrhus carcinomas of the breast produce an acoustic area that contains weak echoes which are very absorbent. The problem is locating the small volume of tissue characteristic of the tumor in the comparatively large volume of breast tissue and then proving that the chosen volume is the malignant tumor. Serial scanned ultrasound mammography at 3.0 mm intervals produced by the new breast ultrasonoscope will be analyzed. This interpretation will be correlated with the pathological, clinical, surgical and X-ray findings. The ultrasonograms will then be used to form three-dimensional ultrasonograms and digitized for textural analysis.